


Plot Twist

by Savvylicious



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13834413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savvylicious/pseuds/Savvylicious
Summary: Lucrecia walks into something she shouldn't.





	Plot Twist

Scurrying into people’s personal offices had become a terrible habit of Lucrecia’s since their arrival at the mansion. She had made quite some progress today but needed some well-placed advice from a senior member, and so was her reason for clicking down the hall to Hojo’s workroom. Making sure her hair was presentable, she bounced with an endearing sort of excitement as she was truly proud of her findings, and raised a finely manicured hand to the door knob and turned. It was locked, much to her amusement, but she’d picked up a spare key from Hojo’s personal desk some time ago. They were working on this project  _together_  after all, and any sort of scientific breakthrough should be shared immediately in her opinion.

“Professor! I did as you suggested and the results were remarkable!” the woman began, turning her key in the lock and pushing the door open. She wiggled her way inside. “You have to—”

Lucrecia’s beaming smile was wiped off her face in an instant, and instead a look of abject horror took its place.

Professor Hojo had turned to look at her when she entered, but he was not alone. It took her a moment to see past the tousled hair, but one brilliant ruby eye that was clouded with arousal peeked over at her, almost shyly. Vincent sat in Hojo’s lap, long legs curled around the professor’s waist, his arms draped over the scientist’s shoulders. The Turk was bare, save for his pants which dangled precariously from a tense leg. Hojo still wore his trousers, but his hair was down and his shirt and coat were strewn carelessly on the ground by Lucrecia’s heeled feet.

A dead silence fell in the room, only broken by the occasional stagger of breath from the two men who’d been interrupted at a most inopportune time. Hojo cleared his throat, brow curving downwards in an embarrassed but seething glare while Vincent looked nothing short of absolutely mortified.  
  
“I’ll… Ah, come back… later…”  


 

 

 

 

                                                                                              ~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Author's Note:**

> ( The artwork and writing is super old and mine, I'm trash for HojoVin <3 )


End file.
